Scrap Daddy Surplus
Scrap Daddy Surplus was the lightweight robot from Team Scrap Daddy that competed in the final four seasons of BattleBots. It was originally named Scrap Daddy LW55 and armed with a circular saw blade and a scoop, but it was revised after Season 2.0 to become a thin cone shape with a ball and chain weapon. Scrap Daddy Surplus was then revised again for Season 4.0 to its final form, which was a rounded shape armed with the ball and chain once again. Scrap Daddy Surplus did decently in competition, but never made it anywhere past the round of 32. The LW55 part of its name came from its weight class (lightweight) and overall weight (55 pounds) Robot History Season 2.0 Scrap Daddy LW55's first match was against Green Dragon. At the beginning of the match, Green Dragon charged straight at Scrap Daddy LW55, but missed and took a hit from the killsaws. Green Dragon charged again and hit Scrap Daddy LW55 head on. This impact knocked off Green Dragon's right wheel, which rolled away across the arena. Green Dragon was then spinning in circles and Scrap Daddy LW55 started hitting Green Dragon with its saw. Scrap Daddy LW55 pushed Green Dragon into the killsaws and backed off as Green Dragon was counted out. This win put Scrap Daddy LW55 to the round of 16, where it faced Ziggo. Before the match began, Scrap Daddy LW55 couldn't get the gas-powered saw running. Ziggo, spinning furiously, hits Scrap Daddy LW55's right wheel, sending it flying across the arena, leaving Scrap Daddy LW55 to spin in a slow circle with his remaining left wheel. Ziggo soon moves in again, hitting the back scoop end of Scrap Daddy LW55, tearing into it severely, and another hit sends Scrap Daddy LW55 flying against the arena wall by the pulverizer, in several pieces. Scrap Daddy LW55 was being counted out and Ziggo won by KO. Scrap Daddy LW55 wasn't finished, however, as it participated the lightweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 3.0 Due to it's seeding, Scrap Daddy Surplus was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 3.0, where it eventually faced Herr Gepoünden. In the beginning of the match, Scrap Daddy Surplus went on the killsaws and Herr Gepoünden got its thwacking arm caught on Scrap Daddy Surplus' ball and chain. The match was halted and the referee ordered Team Scrap Daddy to remove Scrap Daddy Surplus' ball and chain. After the match restarted and more action from both robots, the time ran out and Herr Gepoünden won on a 30-15 judge's decision. This meant that Scrap Daddy Surplus was eliminated from the tournament again. Because it lost in the round of 64, Scrap Daddy Surplus couldn't participate the lightweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 4.0 Scrap Daddy Surplus, unfortunately, was no longer seeded for this tournament and therefore had to go through the qualifiers again. It first met up against She Fights Like a Girl. Scrap Daddy Surplus hits She Fights Like a Girl a few times, once swinging it's flail into She Fights Like a Girl's drum and making a loud noise. She Fights Like a Girl managed to knock Scrap Daddy upwards with it's spinning drum and managed to get under it. She Fights Like a Girl then pushed Scrap Daddy Surplus against the wall. It was mainly a pushing match after that. The pushing power was pretty even but Scrap Daddy Surplus managed to get underneath She Fights Like a Girl a few times. The weapons didn't come into play much after the first hit. She Fights Like a Girl's drum stopped and smoked after a while. In the end, Scrap Daddy Surplus won on a 18-27 judge's decision. This win put Scrap Daddy Surplus to the next preliminary round, where it faced YU812. Scrap Daddy Surplus swung it's steel ball into YU812's spinner, causing a huge crash and bending the ball. Scrap Daddy Surplus backed off and swung it in again, and this time it was ripped off and tossed away. Scrap Daddy Surplus then went all-out and rammed YU812. There was a huge crash, and the bots were flung apart. YU812's spinner was still going but he couldn't really move. It appeared to twitch an inch or two back and forth once or twice, but it wasn't enough to be counted as alive. Scrap Daddy Surplus was going in a circle with only one side of his drive still operational. This was because Scrap Daddy Surplus no longer had control over his movements-- that wheel was just spinning endlessly (one of the crewbots had to pick it up to turn it off). Because both were technically knocked out at the same time, the match went to the judges. According to the rules, if there is a simultaneous knock out, but if one bot can still move (not necessarily controlled or in much more than a circle that would count as a knockout), then that bot is declared the winner. This may have been the deciding factor in the 23-22 judge's decision (Scrap Daddy Surplus scoring heavily in aggression and taking the edge in strategy with YU812 taking a huge amount of points for damage) in favor of Scrap Daddy. This decision was promptly booed by the audience and was highly controversial. This controversial win put Scrap Daddy Surplus to the final preliminary round, where it faced The Little Engine That Killed. Scrap Daddy Surplus won on a 26-19 judge's decision and it managed to get back to the TV rounds, where it faced Wedge of Doom. Throughout most of the match, Scrap Daddy Surplus swings it's ball and glances off Wedge of Doom. Wedge of Doom tries to get under Scrap Daddy Surplus multiple times, but it couldn't due to it's design. Scrap Daddy Surplus gets it's chain tangled with Wedge of Doom's wedge again. Wedge of Doom goes backwards and takes Scrap Daddy Surplus under the pulverizer, but the pulverizer drops to quick and hits Wedge of Doom instead. Both robots started spinning and both robots get untangled. Wedge of Doom winds up with half of it's body on the floor and half of it's body propped up on the spikestrip. Wedge of Doom drives backwards along the length of the spikestrip with half its wheels up on it. Wedge of Doom reaches the other end of the spikestrip and raises it's lifting arm. Scrap Daddy Surplus gets itself next to Wedge of Doom and manages to push it right under the pulverizer. The time ran out and Wedge of Doom won on a close 24-21 judge's decision. This meant that Scrap Daddy Surplus was eliminated from the tournament again. Scrap Daddy Surplus wasn't finished, however, as it participated the lightweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. It was one of few robots still moving in the end, but it lost overall to Dr. Inferno Jr. and The Crusher. Season 5.0 Do to it's seeding, Scrap Daddy Surplus was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually faced Hexy Jr.. Hexy Jr. flipped Scrap Daddy Surplus multiple times and time ran out soon after. Hexy Jr. won on a 27-18 judge's decision and Scrap Daddy Surplus was eliminated from the tournament once again. Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 4